Girly Stuff
by slythergirl
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are home alone. In a drunken mood, they start messing with each other, which ends in the satisfaction of both girls. FEMSLASH! SMUTTY! One shot.


**A/N Complete femslam smut. Only written with the purpose to get these characters to get it on. I didn't invent them, cause I'm obviously no J.K. Rowling. Would love to hear if you enjoyed reading this though. :D**

* * *

It was a nice Summer evening in the Burrows and everyone but Ginny and Hermione was out. The girls had enjoyed the thought of spending the night together; gossiping, listening to music, doing girly stuff. It had been a long time since either of them had the opportunity to just be girls.

At some point during the evening, Ginny had found her father's stock of Firewhiskey and she had poured some glasses for herself and Hermione with a devious look in her eyes. Now, five glasses later, they were both rather tipsy.

They were sitting at the front porch, listening to the crickets chirping and enjoying the starry sky above. Ginny turned towards Hermione with a drunken smile and finally asked a question she had been meaning to ask for a long time but never dared to. "So you know about sex? What's it like?"

Hermione looked down at the young red head that had just turned 17, and smiled back. "You mean, you and Harry never .." Ginny shook her head. She leaned in to Hermione, her young tits pressed against the older girls' arm and whispered closely. "We've only ever kissed." The girls stared at each other, and whether it was the Firewhiskey or the confession they never knew, but suddenly there was an electric tension between them.

Hermione moved first. She was curious about Ginny's full rosy lips and wondered what they would taste like. Softly, she pressed a kiss on her friends' mouth. Ginny answered with a soft moan. Her pupils were dilated, and her breath went faster. Hermione moved her wet lips against Ginny's. She licked her friends' lower lip before forcing Ginny's mouth to let her tongue enter. She tasted like honey and peaches, which happened to be two of Hermione's favourite foods. She hungrily took possession of Ginny's mouth. Their tongues met in a passion neither of them had ever thought they felt for the other.

Hermione felt Ginny's inexperienced fingers on her sensitive, well formed tits. Without breaking the kiss, Hermione put her hand over Ginny's and together they massaged her breast. As the passion rose, so did the rhythm of the massage and soon Hermione moaned with lust. Her tits were longing for more contact, they wanted to be sucked. Without any further thought, she quickly took off her blouse and bra. Ginny was mesmerised by Hermione's milky tits and looked up at the older girl for permission to touch the naked beauty.

Hermione held her breath when Ginny gently touched her hard nipple and played with it. To her surprise, Ginny leaned over without hesitation and took it in her mouth. Hermione let out a deep moan, this felt so good! She bucked her head back and enjoyed the feeling. Ginny sucked and let her tongue play little rounds around the nipple, teasing it. Then she softly bit it. Hermione felt the effect of the horny playfulness between her legs. She knew her knickers were getting soaked and with each suck and bite of Ginny's hot wet mouth, more juice dripped down from her soaking cunt. Ginny looked up, her smile still drunken, the corner of her tongue caught between her lips as if to prove she was determined to finish her task. Her hand grabbed Hermione's other tit and she pinched her nipple hard. The sweet pain sent shivers down Hermione's spine and she opened her mouth, begging for more. Ginny's hot mouth went down on her tit again, sucking it, while massaging her abandoned nipple with force.

Hermione squirmed her little ass on the porch floor, extracting her cunt muscles as the red head sucked half of her tit in her hot little mouth. "Fuck Ginny, that's so .." Hermione moaned out loud as she grabbed a chair beside her to hold on to. This seemed to excite Ginny, for she sucked harder and started to violently pinch her friends' nipple.

Hermione's pussy was drowning and yet the juices kept coming. She could feel some of her sweet juice flowing past her drenched knickers, finding its way down her slender tight. She could take no more.

With a bang she threw her body down on the porch and growled out in pleasure. She closed her eyes tight. Her hips bucked up and her cunt clenched tight. She whimpered as her orgasm flushed over her with a gulf of passion. She lay still and tried to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, they met two curious green eyes, wide with hunger and eager to cum as well.

Ginny slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Hermione caught her breath when she noticed that the girl had not been wearing a bra. Ginny was kneeling in front of Hermione, her perky virginal tits sitting up, waiting to be ravished by the first mouth that wanted them. And Hermione wanted them badly. Ginny's tits were round and just a little smaller than Hermione's, who was well blessed by nature.

Hermione felt a jerk of lust in her lower abdomen when she stared up at her friends' beautiful tits. She could not believe that Harry had never sucked those naughty nipples before. She wanted to wrap her tongue around them, suck them and jerk them until Ginny would scream out her name and cum on her hand.

Ginny was still looking into her eyes, her mouth partly opened, when her hand moved down and disappeared underneath her own skirt. She bend her legs a little, and Hermione knew that Ginny had just put a finger in her own wet cunt. She wondered if it was as juicy as her own. She wondered if it would taste like honey and peach, just like Ginny's mouth had. She felt how she was quickly juicing up again by the thought of tasting Ginny, licking her cunt and swallowing every bit of what her friend had to offer. After a moment, Ginny pulled her finger out of her cunt again. Hermione's eyes widened with lust when she saw it glistening in the moonlight with cunt juice she wanted so badly. The girl, still looking at Hermione, smeared the cunt juice out over her hard nipple.

With a loud groan, Hermione sat up and pulled Ginny towards her. She had to taste that juice! Her eager mouth closed around the virgin nipple and as her tongue closed around it and licked up the juice, she sucked it hard. Now it was time for Ginny to moan out loud. Hermione could feel the young girl shiver under her touch and the idea that she was actually the first to lavish in Ginny's delightful body made her even hornier than she already was. She switched tits, and started to suck the other one. Ginny's shivering body pressed hard to hers, begging for more.

Hermione's hands found the zip of Ginny's skirt and pulled it down together with the girl's knickers. She leaned back for a moment to look at the freckled, perfectly flat stomach and the cute curly pubes underneath. With a smile she looked up. "You are beautiful," she said. Ginny blushed. Hermione gently pushed her inexperienced friend on her back and positioned herself between her legs. Her hand softly slided from Ginny's tits to her stomach, where she rested it. The older girl licked her lips when she felt the constant throbbing between her own legs. She looked up at Ginny again. "I want to taste you completely," she said as her hand found the wet folds of the red head girl laying in front of her. Ginny moaned and her hips bucked towards Hermione's hand. Hermione laughed softly. "Don't be impatient, just enjoy it." Ginny nodded, her hand feverishly and impatiently ravishing her own tits.

Hermione drew her finger over Ginny's hot cunt and found her clit. She took the little nub between her fingers and pulled it. Ginny gasped and this time her hips bucked up with violence. With her other hand, Hermione found the cunt opening and without warning she pushed two fingers into the soft dark, wet, cunt. She felt Ginny tense up.

Her other finger jerked Ginny's clit again, this time pinching and twisting it between her fingers, and the virgin relaxed under the touch of her hands. Hermione gently pulled her dripping fingers out of Ginny's soaking cunt and quickly put them into her own mouth, not willing to let any of the dripping juice fall on the floor. She moaned softly at the taste. It was peachy indeed!

Her own cunt was mercilessly throbbing for attention. Had her pussy been drowning before, that was nothing to the state it was in now. Hot juice was flowing down her tights, deliciously waiting for a mouth to drink it.

Bending over to Ginny's cunt, the lust shot through her veins. She pushed Ginny's legs further apart, and the full sight of her open and pulsing rosy cunt took her breath away. Her folds were swollen and glistening of cunt juice, inviting any passerby to please enter the dark, wet cave of joy. Hermione's tongue played with Ginny's swollen clit, drawing deep moans from her friend, before she moved down to the feast of juice that was waiting for her in Ginny's hot cunt. She licked the folds first, and then she put her mouth across the cunt opening and sucked with all her might. Her tongue pushed into the virgin cunt to lick the juice from the walls inside. With her other hand she pinched the throbbing clit of the virgin-river she was drinking from. Ginny started to thrust her hips harder and harder, her moans turned into cries and pleads for release, until suddenly Hermione was treated to a flood of Ginny-cum. She drank it all, she couldn't remember ever tasting anything better.

When Ginny had finished, Hermione released her mouth from her cunt and pulled herself upwards until she lay face to face with Ginny, between the girl's shivering legs.

"So that's what sex is like," Ginny said with a content smile around her lips. Hermione chuckled softly and replied, "This is what it _can_ be like."

They softly kissed and continued their adventurous journey between each others legs until the sun rose and they both were exhausted beyond believe. It would not be the last time they would spend the night together .. doing girly stuff...


End file.
